


full moons on a summer night

by shannonjie



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonjie/pseuds/shannonjie
Summary: riley and smackle have a sleepover and it's cute.





	full moons on a summer night

Riley anxiously paced the living room of her apartment, biting her nails in anticipation. Isadora was coming over in less than thirty minutes for their very first sleepover. Having been to tons of sleepovers, Riley couldn’t quite understand why she was so nervous, other than it was her first time being alone with Izzy and they were still fairly new to the whole friendship thing. With Izzy dating Farkle, Riley and her had been forced to spend time together and quickly discovered they had many things in common, from their intersectional feminist beliefs to their strong love for space. The two girls had been practically inseparable since, Maya warming up to Izzy in no time. Maya, however, was unable to attend the sleepover as she was out of town with her mom, they were visiting a museum in New Jersey.

Everything was laid out, snacks placed on the table, a huge selection of movies available, and blankets neatly folded on the couch. Riley briefly double checked to make sure everything was perfect before checking her phone for the fourth time in two minutes. Just as she looked up from her phone, the apartment buzzer emitted a noise followed by, “Uhm, hey, it’s Isadora.”

Practically flying to the buzzer, Riley quickly let her in and welcomed her to the apartment. They settled in on the couch and began watching Mulan, laughing whenever Chien-Po made his grumpy comments. The snacks carefully prepared by Riley hours earlier were rapidly consumed, delicious as they were. After finishing the movie, Riley and Izzy cleaned up the living room, neatly folding the blankets that had ended up tangled between the two girls. 

Retreating into Riley’s room, they changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Instead of sitting in the bay window as Riley usually would, she decided to climb through her window and sit on her fire escape. She patted the space next to her, inviting Izzy to sit next to her. Riley dangled her long legs off the ledge as Izzy apprehensively joined her on the fire escape. The two girls looked down, observing all the late night comings and goings of the city they called home. 

The brightness of the moon catching her eye, Riley lightly slapped Isadora’s shoulder while pointing at the sky and exclaimed, “Izzy, look at the sky! Look at how full the moon is! Isn’t it so beautiful?”

Isadora looked up, following the point of Riley’s finger. Unaccustomed to such exuberant displays of happiness, Isadora just managed to breathe out, “Yeah, it really is,” before falling silently. However, with Riley nodding eagerly at her, she was persuaded to continue, elaborating on her statement with, “I love full moons, they feel so powerful. It’s something I don’t think can be explained by science.” 

“Ooh, don’t let Farkle hear you say that, he believes everything can be explained by science,” Riley teased, smiling at the blush that came up on the other girl’s cheeks when Farkle was mentioned. She could tell that Isadora really liked him, and she was glad. They both deserved something good and she was happy that they could provide that for each other. 

“Yes well, we both know Farkle isn’t always right. Especially when he thought I could possibly be interested in Lucas. True, he’s very pretty, but I much prefer Farkle. I will leave Lucas to you, Riley,” Isadora replied, feeling happy at the gentle ribbing from Riley. She wasn’t sure why, but she knew that kind teasing was a sign of friendship and acceptance amongst her peers and she was glad that Riley liked her enough to show her these signs of affection. “Besides, he’s obviously crazy about you. I don’t know how Farkle could’ve possibly thought that Lucas had feelings for anyone but you for even a minute, they’re written all over his face every time he looks at you.”

Looking down at the leaf covered sidewalk below her, Riley felt her cheeks flush at Isadora’s words. “There’s no way that’s true, Izzy, he has feelings for Maya too, remember?” She felt ashamed of herself for bringing up all this drama with Isadora, but she wanted to talk about it with someone who was fairly impartial to all the events that had occurred.

“It’s entirely possible he does, I’m not the best at reading people, but I don’t think he does. He looks at you in a very different way than he looks at Maya. He looks at Maya with familial love, he looks at you like you’re his entire world.” Isadora was unfamiliar with the emotions she spoke of, although, with Farkle, she was rapidly beginning to understand.

Riley hummed her assent, thinking about what Isadora had said. They sat on the ledge for half an hour in contemplative silence, just enjoying the support of the other girl, before Auggie poked his head through the window and let them know that Topanga wanted them to come inside. Riley and Isadora climbed back through the window, settling on the floor of Riley’s room. 

“Hey Riley, could you maybe, uhm, braid my hair for me? My mom usually does it for me before I go to sleep because I can’t braid my own hair,” Isadora awkwardly asked Riley, uncomfortable at what she thought to be a very odd request.

“Yes, of course! I love braiding hair, just come over so I can reach the top of your head.” She ran her fingers through Isadora’s hair a few times before beginning to braid, giggling a little when Izzy let out a relaxed sigh. As she braided the thick black hair, she watched Isadora scroll through her instagram feed, liking pictures here and there. 

Once finished, she secured the braid with an elastic and tugged on the end a little, saying, “All done, it looks great, if I do say so myself.”

Isadora reached her hand up and grabbed the braid with a thank you as she stood up to roll out her sleeping bag. The two girls quickly got into bed, Riley into her actual bed and Isadora into the sleeping bag she’d brought

“Goodnight, Riley.”

“Goodnight, Izzy.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't drag me i can't write for shit okay


End file.
